Love and hatred Sometimes both
by AmariKariko
Summary: damn! i am not good at summaries. a s tory beetwen love triangle. shinya and guren are deeply in love but they can't find peace especially when that one person that Shinya has been harrased by won't allowed Shinya be taken by him. rated M for later chapters. YAOI boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: OWARI NO SERAPH**

 **SHINYA X GUREN (Ichinose, Guren x Shinya Hiiragi) x Kureto Hiiragi**

 **WARNING! Boy x boy (18+) Out of the anime concept.**

 **I do not own the anime or the characters**

 **Enjoy reading and please write a review.**

* * *

Tired from all paperwork Shinya stretches his arms. ''ahh…this really sucks!'' he complained to himself while his eyes turned towards the ceiling and leaned his back on the chair. Relaxing feeling almost set his mind to drift off but he mentally forced himself to finish the last paper. ''Only a few words and I am done'' he encouraged himself.

After finishing the last paper he cleaned his work desk and left out of the office. He let out a small sigh and a smirk formed across his lips by the thought he won't bother with paperwork for some time now. He headed to his room where he'll be waiting for his beloved. His body stopped moving instinctively as his blue eyes were piercing the dark silhouette of a man in front of him. The shadow of a silhouette moved toward the blonde.

'' Already done with work, Shinya? '' said the man with low voice as his eyes were constantly on Shinya, following his every little move. His eyes glared at the man's slender figure as intimidating as ever and his hand glanced through the air and landed on Shinya's shoulder.

Shinya couldn't move a muscle. He wondered what the man tried to do. He gulped a big time, cleared his throat and showed the man's hand off of his shoulders.

'' why? Do you have more work for me? Please send the papers tomorrow morning. Good night. '' he replied and moved his legs to head to his room. He wanted to go away from Kureto as soon as possible. Hi was stopped by Kureto's hand holding his arm.

'' woah…slowly.'' The man replied. '' tomorrow we have a mission to do. You'll be coming along.'' Kureto's eyes now became serious. His hands pushed the blue eyed against the wall. Shinya hissed at the pain in his back since it was all sore from the sitting position all day. The man's hand lifted his chin up and moved closer his head. ''This is and order.'' Kureto said with harsh and commanding tone.

''Understood'' he didn't say anything else. He was preparing to push the man away but a strong hand didn't let him.

''Where's the hurry? Are you expecting for a certain someone?'' Kureto asked with an amused voice as he saw worried face on hi cute blonde brother _'Ah he's waiting for Guren. How annoying.'_ He hated the thought of Shinya belonging to that man. He felt his jealousy rising and his grip tightened.

''Now if I think about it…Guren's unit is coming back from the mission tonight. The situation has worsened and unit was ambushed by vampires. There are a lot of casualties. He might not come back. '' he laughed mischievously and looked into those crystal blue eyes that were filled with worry and fear when the man heard his words. He looked like a lost puppy to Kureto. _'He is too amusing'_ he thought. He wanted more of that expression.

Shinya froze when the man mentioned Guren's situation. It's true. The idea to never see his beloved ever again terrified him. He looked at the man in the eyes. Shinya would have swear the man chuckled. What does he want now? Is he planning to do something to him? He had enough of his games and tricks. He hates everything that man does. Even the slightest touch is making him being revolted. He glared and gritted his teeth.

''Why do you bother to report to me these information? That doesn't have any business with you at all. Or is it that amusing to monopolize and playing with me?'' He replied with voice full of anger and tried save himself from Kureto's tight grip.

''Well it does if he's the lover of my brother. I have never understood those actions of yours anyway. What does it make him so special? Does he make you feel so good like no one? Tell me. What does he have to make you cling onto him so much?'' He asked in a low but strong voice that made Shinya immobile.

Kureto felt his brother's totally frozen. _'Speechless huh? Well what will happened if do this?'_ he thought in wonder. He moved his hands to push the blue eyes man closer to him.

Shinya felt the hand leaned his hips forward. Their hips meet and Shinya jerked a little. He felt his neck being touched by a hand and rascal voice whisper in his right ear. '' Tell me…. I am no good for you? Maybe I should sent him on a death mission. That way you would be mine… and only mine.'' Man said and made a small contact with his lips.

Shinya shivered in his arms. To think that he would go that far and start harassing him. _'How dare he?!'_ Since the man held him strong against the wall he couldn't move freely. He resisted to feel of the man's lips on his neck. The grip for a second released his hands and now he finally had a chance. The next minute they look at each other, Kureto's face now decorated with a small red bruise on his cheekbone.

"Don't try to go between us. All your methods will go to waste. Don't think I will give in so quickly. You act arrogant and possessive as I am your property. There's no way I would be yours. Remember I belong to him and not you. Don't treat me like an object or else you will regret it" he responded with an angry voice his eyes full of hatred and disgust.

''Oh. Such a hostility coming from you. Be careful I am not the only who is not fond of your relationship with the person as him. For now I am your only shield so be good and obey my every order I gave you and treat me with respect.'' Kureto straightened, his eyes glaring, his voice overflowed with furry.

''Your threats does not affect me. Stop whatever you're planning to do. Now please excuse me. I am tired from all work you gave me.'' Shinya said with trembling voice but strong enough to feel a harsh tone in his voice.

'' I will not let you leave so easily. Don't you get it? One command and I can send him on the other side of the world. I am having a lead in the game now. '' he tightly grabbed Shinya's arm and pulled him back causing the blonde to turn around again. Shinya glared at the man furiously with his blue crystals.

''You won't blackmail me with that. Let go of me if you have a little pride in yourself. All you want is to control me. Your actions are not honorable. You were insatiable since we were young and always wanted more and more. '' he preached the man while walking toward him.

''Taking me while I am already someone else's. Don't joke around. I won't be your play toy as you please. You would fall this low just to make me yours? Never. Your dirty tricks and threats, sly methods, repellent actions…quit it. '' he stopped standing face to face to Kureto and leaned his head forward and look the man in the eyes.

''I won't fall for it. '' said Shinya as convincing as his life would depend on it.

He won't let Kureto to touch or manipulate him. He always knew that he was after him. Ever since Guren appeared in his life Kureto's jealousy started growing and claiming this and that as his property, the only problem was that he didn't get what he truly wanted. Shinya was aware of his acts. He tolerate it until Kureto tried to kill Guren. _That will end today_. Shinya told himself. He had enough.

He didn't bother to respond to his preaching. Rather he teased him. ''But that side of me very excites you right? You like being ordered and unable to have a control ….or am I just imagining things? You enjoyed it last time with Guren. And you were noisy too. It was hard to not hear your delirious voice as you reached an orgasm from being your hole pounded endlessly. ' the man grinned at amusing blonde's blushing expression. It was hard to not attack those lips. Kureto held back, leaned forward and whispered with an alluring voice in Shinya's ear.

''Don't underestimate me. I will make an effort to trap you in my net no matter what.'' And with final brush on the neck with his hand headed to his office.

''Ahhh…he really is something. His rebellious side and his obstinacy. It makes me want to see more of his expressions….I want to play with him…break him... I am looking forward seeing you next time. Shinya.'' Kureto said to himself.

Shinya watched the man in his back as the distance grew bigger between them. He sighed. '' That bastard! To think he got me by hearing us while we do it what an ass! '' he tried to convince himself while trying hide his blush. He headed to his room and his thoughts were full of Guren now _. 'I wonder if he's okay'_ he thought. Of course he was worried about that stupid bastard. When he didn't worry? The bell cut his thoughts that announced the units' arrival. Warm feeling run through his body. He rushed to his room as quickly as he could.

He finally make to the door of his room. They were slightly open as a dimly light was shining through the small slit as he heard a soft murmuring singing. He smiled and put his hand on the chest in relief. God he was so glad that Guren didn't get hurt or even worse died.

He slowly walked into the room and saw a man standing in the middle taking off his upper clothes. The man looked exhausted and his back was scratched-but nothing serious. His face was somehow tired looking and luckily untouched. His dark violet eyes were shining in the dark and gazed at the man that walked into the room.

''You have a nice way to sneak into the room. I hardly heard you. Shinya'' the man said with a smirk on his face and moved forward to greet his lover. He saw his lover almost burst into tears when unexpectedly the man yelled.

''how dare you leaving me not saying even a word! You bastard! You know how worried I was when you suddenly disappeared and then I found out that you're mission…from Kureto! What were you doing?! You better explain it to me now!'' Shinya let out his anger upon the dumfounded Guren who was clearly not prepared for his adorable sex maniac lover to get so angry at leaving him without telling a word where he had gone to.

Guren almost laughed but he hold back to not make Shinya even angrier. He took a deep breath before he started talking. He hardly restrain himself to not push him on the bed and fuck him hard.

''Aha. Sorry. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You would be grumpy all day and we wouldn't have enjoyed that great night together. Which was amazing by the way'' he replied. Teasing his little Shinya was something really amusing to him. He was always attracted by his reactions. He looked cute and was quite a turn on to ravish him and make him cry. His face would turn red and tears would appeared in his eyes as he would cried out from the pleasure. That was a sight that only Guren was allowed to see it. Shinya was surprisingly enjoying himself being under him like that. He bit his lip to not attack him. It was hard. Very hard.

''W-What? You should have said something you big thickheaded fool! '' replied Shinya now totally red in the face. He was angry but seeing him still alive he felt relieved. All he was thinking about was Guren for the past few days. He missed his touch, his soft lips, his big hands gently stroke his body. Those eyes that make him melt inside. He realized he was furious for no reason and start pouting. He turned away from Guren to make sure the man wouldn't see his face.

''I am really sorry that I made you feel worried.'' He chuckled '' Heh… were you lonely? Did you miss me that much? How can I compensate for it then?'' Guren said the next second and he approached his lover from the back. His gentle arms embraced Shinya from behind. He felt the man let out a small sigh and his weight was leaned on Guren.

Shinya felt the man's warm embrace and it was the most comfortable thing today. It was somehow calming and his mind was in peace. He felt Guren's breath on his neck. He turned around and place his hand on Guren's chest, still avoiding the eye contact

''A kiss would be nice ….. Idiot …'' he muttered quietly and looked away still hiding his blush.

Guren smiled at the face of his lover. He had never acted so adorable before. That was somehow intriguing. ''Oh how cute! You really are a romantic you know that. Make me all fired up already.''

''Don't make it sound so cheesy. Now give me a kiss already!'' Shinya felt his anger rising in him since he wanted that kiss from the start but his outburst delayed that moment. He felt soft hand on his cheeks that lifted his head up a little and his eyes now settled on Guren. He saw Guren's eyes all fired up and he knew that it won't end with just with a kiss. He felt excitement at that thought and felt his lewd side starting to awake from deep inside.

''Oh. So impatient. Here….'' Guren complied at the blondes command. He was just too cute to be true. But he won't let him go with just one kiss. He grabbed his face and lift it up and look in the crystal clear blue eyes. So beautiful and full of love. His soft lips were now inviting him. He felt arousal starts rising in him. His smaller member was already half hard at the thought of kissing those light red lips. He leaned his head forward and connected their lips together.

God it felt good! His soft lips opened letting Guren's thick muscle enter his mouth and start exploring the inside of his mouth. His hands embraced blondes slender body gently moving his hand up and down all over. Theirs tongues were twisting and rubbing against each other. He heard Shinya let out a moan. He clearly missed that feeling. It was addicting. He broke the kiss as his eyes thoroughly studied Shinya's panting face that was totally flushed, his eyes full of desire for him. He pulled Shinya into a hug and stroke his head. He wanted this moment to last a little longer before he could no longer hold himself back.

''I missed you …a little '' Shinya buried his head into Guren's chest. He didn't want to meet his eyes. It was so embarrassing. He felt the man's hand stroke his head. He hummed at the feeling and felt his mind almost drifted off.

''Hah… How mean. You meant a lot right? You missed my touch a lot right?'' He teased a little and hold him tighter in his embrace. He loved his body being totally under his care. The feeling was nice and warm. His nose catch the smell Shinya was wearing. Sweet and strong almost intoxicating smell of gentle cherries. He loved it.

''Mmmmm …you smell nice… Like cherry blossoms… I missed your fragrance.'' He muttered and kissed his forehead and looked him in the eyes.

''And you smell of blood and cigarettes. And you're cold.'' Shinya replied and caught Guren's gaze. He leaned forward and give him a kiss. It was softer that before and more loving. It felt good.

''Then you should warm me up don't you think?'' Guren asked already knowing what the answer is.

''Sound like a good preposition. You're allowed to order me as you wish.''

* * *

 **And this is my second fanfic. Don't worry there will be more chapters and since I decided to make this story longer than I thought Kureto took place too. (I wonder why I did this). This could contain some BDSM in the future -please don't hate me.**

 **My writing is a little poor yet I plan to make it better. I hope my fanfiction is readable and enjoyable. Please write a review. Advices how to make my writing a little better are very welcome too.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AND HATRED, SOMETIMES BOTH**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Anime: OWARI NO SERAPH FANFICTION**

 **Pair: SHINYA X GUREN (Ichinose, Guren x Shinya Hiiragi) x KURETO Hiiragi**

 **WARNING! YAOI Boy x boy (18+) Out of the anime concept. Ooc situations**

 **I do not own the anime or the characters. All right goes to the creators of original work.**

 **I know it took me long to write this down but I had so much things to do and my computer broke down and I had to wait until it got fixed. I hope you understand.**

 **After reading this short chapter please let me know if it's any good so I can peacefully continue with my life knowing that my spare time has not went to waste.**

 **As you know I am still new in this community so please treat me gentle. Until then bear with my poor writing. – Thank you**

 **Enjoy reading and please write a review.**

 **Summary:**

''hmm…'' he hummed as the rays of the morning sun reached the blondes face, gently stroking his cheeks welcoming him into a new morning. His eyes slowly opened, getting used to the string sunlight. Soft smile formed a silent chuckle at the sight of Guren's sleeping face buried in soft pillow that's been teared apart as his black curly hair were a mess but perfectly unveiling his face. Soft lips approached his forehead placing a small kiss on the corner of his soft lips causing a sleeping man furrow his eyebrows, waking him up from a deep sleep.

''Good morning'' he greeted those violet eyes as he put on his gentle smile again.

''hmm good morning'' mumbled black haired as he buried his face in the pillow to avoid the intense sunlight that revealed a messy room.

The old ornamental work desk covered with black spots over the papers with a high quality ink made from the finest charcoal, chair lying on the floor upside down, only few steps further two glasses shattered on the floor right next to a puddle of a red wine. White feathers were floating in the ear gently giving away an enchanting morning atmosphere landing everywhere. Clothes as if they were only left in pieces were lying on the ground along with weapons that was carefully put down beside the wall. Window half-open, curtains ripped off the rail, wrinkled on the ground. Bed messy as always after their wild sex reunion. Pure white sheets tossed on the ground and so half of the pillows all across the room as almost all of them were ruined ripped open soaked in red essence of wine.

"we overdid it again" Shinya sighed. He glanced his eyes towards his lover again. He didn't expected Guren to be this wild after the mission. Well it was understandable. Shinya's hand ran through those densely black hair. That man meant everything to him. He was strong in mind and body. He would always take care of the others first and strong intimidating aura that was around him would crumble everyone's image. A man with great ideals and leaderships. He was recognized as one of the most powerful and highly influential personalities among the superiors. Some say he fits among the elite. As for a man loyal to his beloved ones. Everybody would be honored to have his heart.

Shinya shivered as he remembered Guren on top of him attacking his sweet spot inside him, his kisses leaving traces on his neck and chest, his fingertips touching his body all over leaving an exciting heat on the spots they touched his smooth skin. Just remembering that made him excited again. He laughed at himself and jerked as he felt Guren's arms embracing him.

''you're awfully early today you know that?'' the man yawned and pinned his adorable blonde down and passionately pressed his lips against his. ''you want it again? Was last night not enough?'' he teased and rubbed his nose against those warm cheeks placing light kisses all over and ran his fingertips down Shinya's chest. Their lips found each other's forming a passionate kiss as their bodies embraced on another. Guren was mesmerized how Shinya could be this beautiful in the morning as his mind went blank as the melting kiss threw them into a floating passion melting them from the inside once again. He wanted to play a little longer but the blonde brushed his hands away trying to free himself from his embrace.

''ah…Guren I have to go. Stop. I need to go soon.'' Shinya whined even though he wanted Guren to continue whatever he was going to do. Seeing those violet orbs burn with familiar desire that always made his heart beat faster he hardly resist the temptation to finish their morning fling. He placed a kiss on the man's forehead as a compensation when a man was pouting now. ''Don't be like that. How about when I return back I will do whatever you want to. Sounds' good?'' he said. He smiled at his beloved when he nodded in respond. He couldn't believe how easy is to manipulate him when it comes to sex. He was really lead by his lower half.

Shinya got up from the bed and headed to the shower as the sun lighten up their bedroom completely and the started to warm the air around. Feeling of falling drops of hot water on his head set his mind at ease as his whole body warmed up and completely relaxed. The feeling of a sweat washed away refreshed him up feeling lighter. Steam spread all over the bathroom so he couldn't tell if the door were opened or not and a loud sound of splashing water prevailed him to hear any other sounds.

"Need any help?" low familiar deep voice whispered behind his back. As his mind was absent he didn't noticed when the man approached him and when he felt arms around him embracing his body he jumped and screamed out making himself almost fall on the slippery floor. "Wow, easy there" Guren caught his scared lover just in the right time and lift him up to place a kiss on those warmed up soft lips.

"Guren you scared the crap out of me! Next time you do that I will kill you" he broke the kiss and scolded the man that was still holding him.

"Lucky you I caught you" he said as he smiled at him, stroking his left cheek, drowning in those crystal blue eyes. His hand tightened his embraced, moving their bodies closer. Shinya's naked body was soaking wet and covered with foam that erotically was washed down revealing those slender hips. Guren's was captivated by a mere sight and his violet orbs filled with firing desire. "You're unbearable today" he said gaining a light smirk from his blonde lover.

Shinya gazed directly into those violet eyes. His slightly parted lips kissed a warm hand that stroked his cheek. "Then you should do something about it" he provoked his lover back. They were used to provoke each other in their private time. It gave them some sort of a thrill, making their bond even stronger. He smiled as his lover gulped a big lump in his throat. He lifted himself up to reach Guren's soft lips. Just a slight touch and it was enough to make them excited as arousal clouded their minds again.

Strong hand pushed a blonde against the wall as their tongues ravished each other, rubbing, battling for dominance.

"Guren… wait… we don't have time for this. Fu…" he tried to stop a hungry man ravishing his neck, gently biting it, leaving light red marks as his hands stroked his hips lifting up his body. Shinya's hand wrapped around his neck to balance himself preventing himself to fall down. His body melted under those soft touches, letting himself forget about everything.

"Just a little more. You'll enjoy it too" he whispered merging their lips together as his hard member was brushing against his entrance. Pleasant electrifying sensation drove away every excuse he had. His body was sensitive from last night and give in as his member began to swell, oozing pre-cum.

"Looks like you love it already" Guren smirked in satisfaction as he shove his hardened cock into his lover. His insides were still soft from last night as they welcomed his hard dick, rubbing against them, searching for a sweet spot. Delicious moans escaped from Shinya's mouth as Guren went deeper and deeper with each thrust he made. Leaning his head on the cold wall drowning in pleasure Shinya moaned louder as his prostate was hit sending him to the stars.

Guren continued thrusting more roughly, fastening his pace, hitting that spot that made the inside clamping down on him. He groaned as he looked at his lover that moaned in the most enchanting voice, his erect penis overflowing with pre-cum begging for some attention and his flushed face with those crystal eyes filled with tears of pleasure as soft lips begged for a kiss.

They felt their climax coming soon. Loud moans and groans were escaping from them appreciating the pleasure they both felt. The ecstasy they felt in a boiling blood in their veins melted them from the inside. Vigorous thrusts sent Shinya beyond his senses making him wanting more. God he never wanted it to end. He loved it. Raw and rough as if he was attacked by a beast.

Few final thrusts and Guren released his love juice into Shinya. Familiar feeling of being filled made his insides twitch and he came a second after screaming out his lover's name.

Their lips joined once again announcing the end of their love making. Gentle kiss set their mind off as their bodies relaxed in the after sex tingling sensation that spread all over their bodies. "You were great" Guren whispered and nibbled Shinya's earlobe as fingertips stroked his chest.

As the water washed down the shaving foam he washed his face to clear his mind and walked out the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he reached for his underwear and uniform that was carefully folded waiting him on the bed.

He focused his mind on work which lead his thoughts to Shinya. A wide grin appeared on his face and his silver orbs lightened up as he was remembering their night encounter. As he saw those crystal blue sapphires burn with hatred and contempt it sent him a desire to see more of it. A desire to have more of those hating eyes on him and the troubled sweet voice begging to stop while his body would respond to him sweetly- just an image of it excited him.

As he put on his uniform perfectly fitting on his muscular body his eyes turned to his work desk. It was in an old Victorian desk known for its legendary history. One of two existing tables that were found completely untouched and preserved perfectly after 'Fahresing' incident. He got it as a gift from his father- the current leader of the organization.

Kureto was worthy for succession. Strong sense for honor and many battles in which he showed his strong leadership has lead him over the top above the elite. Being recognized by all and well respected, anyone could crumble under that dangerously manipulative power making everybody fall on their knees. Even though everyone knew about his background he still was a mystery and hold himself back not letting know his true self to even his most trusted comrades.

There was just one person on the whole world that knew his true colors under his respectful image. He couldn't hide his mask from him. His adoptive brother, currently the second heir. Shinya Hiiragi joined his family as one of the carriers of their bloodline like himself. His gentle and annoying playful personality annoyed Kureto more than ever which caused wanting to mess with him, taking control over him. Since they were children they danced their battle until Shinya found a new toy to play with. Ichinose Guren, naïve and lazy, member of a low ranked family. That's the kind of people Kureto despites the most and that Shinya took interest in him made him mad even more.

He knew their bond would become even deeper than friendship. That was clear from the start which gave him some time to think about how he could take advantage if this relationship - if a chance would appear.

His eyes starred at the monitors as cameras recorded every corner of the building. As usual nothing changed the morning routine in the building. His eyes bored ran through the screens as his eyes settled on the little screen on the right made for his special use. Wide smirk appeared on his face as his adoptive brother changed the flow of his usual morning observation having a pleasurable moment with his lover as the camera transmitted the spitting images of their love making in the shower. "Having a lot of fun again huh…wasn't last night enough?" he thought out loud and turned off the monitors as he left his room and headed to his office.

Long fingertips finished buttoning his uniform and ran his hand through his hair. He took a few deep breaths and straighten up reaching for his gun. Gentle hands stopped him and spin him into a warm embrace.

"Come back soon" Guren's low voice whispered in his ear as his lips slightly touched his. The man pushed him from the embrace putting on his uniform as Shinya continued checking his gun.

When they were ready and locked their room they separated heading to their own department and their usual routine started.

Shinya carried massive amount of paperwork and almost drop everything on the ground as a man bumped into him.

"Excuse me" the man apologized and continued a conversation with his superior. Shinya assumed he was talking to his team leader. He finally reached his office. As he walked in a tall, elegant figure was waiting, sitting on his chair, greeting him with a slow yet strong menacing tone "Shinya".

"Brother" he responded in a cold voice and glared at him as he put a pile of paperwork on his desk. "If my instinct are right you're here because today's mission. Now tell me if I am wrong…" he started right off. He prepared for another mind game that Kureto usually prepares for him.

"You guessed right. But I am not here just for a mission. I came to see my beloved brother" he said playfully. His eyes turned gazing right in those blue crystals "have you thought about that offer yet?" he stood up and came closer to the man standing before him, extending hand reached for him, long fingertips barely touching the skin trailing down stroking his neck.

"We don't have time for games. Now about the mission. What it is about?" Shinya brushed his hand away as those cold fingertips caused his skin to bristle.

"How cold. Never letting yourself any fun I see" he retreated his hands and make a step forward "at least you had fun in the morning" he whispered, making Shinya startle and cleared his throat "Now the mission. I've been invited to a meeting and I need some kind of a companion. More like a bodyguard if you prefer it that way. We need to make this deal smooth without any disturbances as possible. As my most trusted worker and brother I chose you."

"If you just need a bodyguard don't you have enough capable people to guard your ass instead of me?"

"The deal will be made with Crowley and you know how he is. He's quite difficult to predict his true intentions especially if he is willing to make a business with our organization."

As Shinya heard 'Crowley' his body stopped looking on the papers, looking straight into those grey orbs and didn't said anything for a few minutes. He understood the circumstances and at this point he could not refuse. "Understood. When do we leave?"

"In a few hours. Until then read this report about the deal. Mostly we have to talk about profit and transport. Numbers are all written in there so read it thoroughly" he ordered and pushed fat book in Shinya's hand. The blonde sighed as he saw more paper _. 'Great!'_ he thought (sarcasm), rolled his eyes and moved to his chair watching Kureto at his back as he was leaving his office.

"Oh and Shinya…" Kureto stopped right before he opened the door, turned around looking straight into his blue sapphires. "Next time restrain your sweet voice while having fun with Guren" he winked as his figure vanished from Shinya's sight who was now blushing as crazy astonished by Kureto's shameless comment.

He calmed down and focused on the written material that Kureto just gave him and studied it carefully. Paragraph by paragraph, marking important parts that needs to be settled during the meeting. The time was passing slowly and felt his brains will overheat from all this info. He forced himself into work and spend three hours straight searching for holes and solutions for a better deal. The sound of a ticking clock steadied his mind, helping him find a proper rhythm and as a result his work ended faster than he expected.

At the exact same time Kureto came again into his office.

"Can't you knock for once? Would that be such an exertion to you that would need all your life energy or something?" he attacked him as soon as he could.

"My apologies. I am too busy with telling you that we'll be leaving in one hour and a half. Until then..." he walked pass the desk face to face with Shinya.

"Kureto…I appreciate that…now if you would excuse me" Shinya stood up and ignored the last part Kureto said. He was stopped as he was leaving his seat and pushed against the wall.

"Now answer me honestly. Last night….have you decided?"

"About what…I don't recall anything that would I would need to think about…" he answered coldly and glared at the man.

"Just keep acting like that but sooner or later I will get you to have it my way. Until then you'll enjoy as Guren's pleasures you and me when I tease all your senses that Guren's doesn't even know about. "

"What do you mean? You dare to say that you know me better than him? Don't joke with me…" he tried to laugh it off as his arms were prevented to free themselves. _'Shit!_ He gritted his teeth and refused to look into those silver eyes that were piercing through him as fingertips leisurely stroked his neck.

"I am not joking." Low husky voice with a hint of anger sent shiver through his spine "And that's precisely what I am saying. Would you tell your beloved how father enjoyed you while you were still young and innocent?"

Shinya's pupils widened and glared at the man while his body trembled.

"Yes that's the look I've been looking for. Full of hatred and disgust…tell me…As he pleasures you…you never get enough do you? You want to be treated more roughly am I right? "He leaned over, licking his ears with a tip of his wet tongue.

Silent pant was heard from the blonde as he was struggling to escape from his tight grip not saying anything. His body froze as his mind didn't know what to do or even what to say. After all it was true. But nevertheless he loved Guren and his heart only belonged to him.

His body shivered in Kureto's embrace as his lover half was rubbed against a man's thigh. His face was colored with light pink as he felt a faint stimulation. He heard Kureto laughing mischievously as his reaction confirmed his words. It was annoying.

"As I thought. My father trained you well…. but not all of you as I see…" Kureto purred into his ear. His little brother was shivering yet he didn't lose his fighting spirit. That excited him even more "I will need to discipline you more" he whispered with his menacing voice and hold tightly his blonde against the wall as he was struggling to get away from him. His lips formed a devilish smile. He really couldn't resist to torture this man, hearing his poor cries as he is completely at his mercy.

"Ah no…mm" he was cut off as Kureto clashed their lips together. Kureto pressed himself against Shinya, a sly movement for a man like him to achieve an amusing reaction from his victim. Soft moan parted those soft lips, letting Kureto's slick muscle enter Shinya's mouth, exploring its insides as the fierce battle for dominance began. Their tongues danced their battle pushing each other up and down, rubbing together until Shinya gave in as his member became hard from the stimulation from both of his good spot being attacked. Tears were running down his lightly pink cheeks as he knew he will be eaten. ' _Guren..'_ His mind called out for his beloved.

Kureto broke the kiss as he felt hardened member against his leg. He smirked as the satisfaction filled his pride and fired him up even more as Shinya's blue sapphires were filled with tears.

"Let me have a taste of you…to complete what our old man has started…."

 **That would be all for this chapter. It's a little short but I promise you they will get longer as soon as I get better at writing. I hope you enjoyed at least. Please write a review and take care.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'' let me have a taste of you...to complete what our old man has started''

Those words rang in his head as his body was losing all its strength to fight back. 'Guren! ' he hated himself how helpless and pitiful he was. Tears ran down his cheeks with no end and his breath became unsteady as rough fingertips caressed his body thoroughly under his uniform. His slender body was powerless at Kureto's strongly built body. He felt a tighter grip on his wrists that a firm not gentle at all, hands hold them against the wall. He prevented himself from making any sound. He didn't want to give Kureto this pleasure to see him in such desperation. But his mind drove away his rebellious thoughts as the pleasure of the flesh has reached his senses and he had instantly fallen into depravity of Kureto's wickedness. He felt the menacing aura taken his body and those dangerous eyes watched his every act. His knees gave out and his body leaned on Kureto as his body was desiring more and more. His frustration was growing bigger as he rubbed unconsciously against the man he hated the most. Rough kisses on his neck felt dangerously good. Guren was always treating him as he would be as fragile as a glass. He threw his head back as he had given in into this game of lust.

''haaa.. you feeling it just from being roughly kissed by the man you hate…haha how amusing'' Kureto mocked his victim while his free hand slid down grabbing a hardened flesh. Startled moan was gained from the petite blonde as his mind was blinded by the pain and pleasure combined. His body trembled by the mans touch.

Kureto watched his prey how it desperately wanted to rejected his touches and kisses. He smirked at the blonde, feeling aroused himself. He received another cold, rebellious gaze that gave him undeniable satisfaction. his hands tightened the grip and stroked the hardened length causing Shinya's body arch beautifully,shaking at the contact, clear tears ran over his blushing cheeks and desperate moans escaping from his strong lungs. ''Quite an extraordinary sight is to watch you, pitiful and driven into the corner. You seem quite tempting right now.'' Kureto's lascivious words sounded awfully seductive while his rough yet pleasant lips kissed blonde's long, beautiful neck. His teeth lightly nibbled the flesh,leaving red traces on a white skin to mark their victim and claim it for themselves.

Shinya cried out the sweetest moans as he was treated roughly as the hand succeeded at taking his uniform off and unbutton his shirt, exposing his rather muscular yet remarkably tempting chest. Long fingertips trailed up, stroking the skin underneath hand searched out for the red marks near his collarbone presumably from Guren's morning entertainment. Kureto's possessiveness didn't allow him to not notice this and his tongue trailed down the neck to collarbone, covering up marks by his and simultaneously his hands stroked the man's rock-hard cock and playing with his chest.

The blond's blue sapphires were hid behind the lids, the head was resting on Kureto's shoulder as his body was searching for balance against the wall. His hips moved along with the hand that rubbed his organ. The pleasure clouded his mind and disabled his movements. His voice was going out as his body was drowning in heavenly thrill, knowing this man whom he hated the most was fondling him.

''you're quite good at adapting. You already want more. Just dripping wet from playing a little with your chest. it looks that our father has taken care of you thoroughly. What about your lower mouth? you've been quite stretched out this morning by your loving 'dog' so it won't be a problem right?'' Kureto's layer of patience was gradually growing thinner and thinner and slid with his hands downwards,letting the pants fall down to expose his victim completely, rubbing the entrance which caused Shinya's body twitch strongly and graciously lifting his leg and cling on to him as it he would fall down if he wouldn't.

''stop this!''Shinya demanded despite his desire for this remarkable sensation to last a little longer. 'I don't like this! Guren!'He gathered all his strength and pushed the man away from him. Embarrassed from his naked exposure before the man he loathed.

'' ah. Shinya that was not very polite of you. '' Kureto laughed it off and let the blonde to dress himself back. He was quite surprised at his rebellious act which he find it very coaxing along with the image he had before him. Erotic Shinya's body covered in read marks now hidden beneath the white shirt and flushed face which cheeks were still wet from salty tears of shame and hate. It was good that he was brushed off even though it was against his nature to stop so abruptly something so enticing,rather intoxicating.

''hey! You listening! ? never dare to do this again!'' Shinya's whining cut his thoughts.

'' or what? You know very well that you have no right to talk back.'' He stepped on step forward cornering his blushing blondie. ''you were quite obedient through half way. You need more discipline so if you don't want your precious lover to be sent away you'll let me discipline you in a way you will know who you truly belong to. understood? Although you look quite delicious when you resist me despite having a good time. Your hole is hungry to be filled right now so much that you can barely stand it. It's seen on your face. '' Shinya stayed quiet, glaring as the cold words reached his ears.

'' you're wrong. You just want me because I belong to someone else already. It's always like that.'' He didn't want to confirm Kureto's words. He was afraid for Guren. Damn him! He hated this that Kureto had the power to control things such as his personal life. '' it's simple. I can't stand you, your touches and possessiveness, Your arrogance and sadistic nature. Manipulating and threat people as you please… It's just your imagination if you think that I will belong to you''

''Remember your words Shinya, my little forbidden bird. Soon enough you'll belong to me. I might even invite Guren to watch as you'll be enjoying when I completely possess you to see how hungry your hole is to be pounded deep and hard…''

-slap- ''Shut up!'' his sapphires glared with deep wrath and flaming disgust.

Shinya's hand left a red mark on his cheek and painful sensation that inflamed his spirit. ''haha…you still have so much rebellious spirit in you. I love it.'' he lift his chin up to see his reflection in those deep blue enticing eyes. ''as I said and I will say it until it will happen. You will be mine with or without your beloved watchdog. You'll except your true nature you're trying to suppress so much.'' He retrieved three steps back and put a mild smile on his face as if nothing happen '' now shall we go? We will be late for the meeting if we stay here longer than we already have. ''

Shinya was left speechless at the sudden change of character. He was still furious at his words and the fact that he didn't say anything in his defense. He took the papers on his desk and followed Kureto to the limousine. He tried to keep his distance from this sly and unpredictable man and kept quiet. Sensation from earlier was still lingering in him. It was tormenting and made it worse by the clothes rubbing his sensitives spots. Thank god it was cold outside that his hot body has calmed down a bit and cleared his mind.

There was a black limousine with proof windows in case if they could be attacked, 5 guards standing by the vehicle. One of them stepped forward and bowed to Kureto and opened the door of the limousine.

''Good morning president.'' He greeted him with his rascal and deep voice and gestured with his hand to go in the car. Kureto silently nodded in notice and went in and so was Shinya following him.

''we will stay at the President Ferid residence until the agreement is not accepted. This meeting could last a few days.'' Kureto said expressionless and ordered the driver to go.

''what! ?...and you tell me this information just now? Along with the finance problems is there anything else that we need to be worried about?'' he didn't like the idea at all. A few days in that pervert's mansion and on top of that with Kureto?! No,no,no . he panicked inside and tried to keep calm as hard as he could. ''If you look it that way we are going there to be hostages until the deal is in benefit only to that bastard.'' He wanted to punch someone so badly, even Kureto would suffice –he deserves more than just one knock out though.''we need to be careful with the agreement. He's very patient and very successful to achieve his goal to benefit only to himself.''

'' President Ferid is a very peculiar and unpredictable character so we need to be careful. He's the same as me and that's the most annoying so I need you beside me to manipulate him successfully. You understand?''

''hm'' Shinya nodded in agreement and they remained in silence for a while. The uncomfortable atmosphere kept growing as the time past so Shinya was glad when they arrived in front of the building. It was at least 200m tall covered in glass. At the entrance there was a queue of people Shinya didn't know, waiting for their arrival. He felt a hand grabbing his elbow. ''stay by my side no matter what. We are on his territory now. I don't know what could happened next''

As much as he wished to say no he understood very well the nature of his concern he nodded and they headed to an old man that stepped forward.

''ahh! Mister Hiiragi Kureto. It is an honor to have you here. I am Master Ferid's personal butler. Please follow me.'' As much as reception was brief Shinya find it odd, though he didn't bother to think much about it. ''Master is rather occupied at the moment so you will have to wait in the salon. I hope that is not a inconvenience to you.'' The old man continued and walk them through the reception into the elevator and pressed for 66th floor.

''no. that's not a problem at all'' Kureto wanted to calm down the nervous old man who was fidgeting since their arrival. Shinya smirked as he sensed some annoyance in his voice. So even he get's irritated by something as this. Was it because it's because of Ferid or... he didn't bother to think about that. But there were rumors how awfully their personalities cross the same paths. It's frightening to think that another Kureto-like minded person will be with him in the same room and on top of that they are both notorious perverts as people talk. To be honest he didn't have the energy anymore to play mind games with them. And what if they start an argument? No way ! if it will be like that then he is just here for being a babysitter.

The elevator stopped and the man showed them the way in the salon. '' the master will be here any moment. Would you like some kind of beverage?''

''no thank you. We are here for business ''Kureto's brushed him off with a straightforward answer and sat on the Victorian styled sofa. ''damn him! Making me wait, he's not my superior or anything''

''he's a vampire'' Shinya stated the obvious and annoyed Kureto with that fact and clicked with his tongue. It was quite amusing seeing him so angry for a change despite this morning he almost got raped by him. His ability to adapt quickly was frightening even to him but he can't do anything right?

''Shinya give me the papers. If we will wait any longer I could forget why are we even hear'' he ordered in anger in hope he would cool his head while reviewing the data.

-waiting…

From the distance the heard a familiar arrogant and high pitch voice that belonged to one and only Ferid Bathory. Shinya nd Kuretos simultaneously stood up. ''ah! Here they are my enemies in disguise'' he greeted them as it was common for him.

''straight forward as always'' Kureto put on a fake smile on his face and shook his hand with an annoying vampire ponytail. A vampire looked fiercely into his eyes. The tension it was building too strong as Ferid averted his ruby orbs towards Shinya. He felt shivers as soom as their eyes met. ''and who is that blondie-kun here? Another toy of yours?'' Ferid came to him in a swift moment,Shinya didn't even notice, wearing a ridiculously big smile on his face and wrapped his arms around him. ''hmm…he smells delicious'' he commented and licked his lips and his eyes started glowing hungrily for a taste. For a dangerous vampire he seemed quite harmless and airhead. Shinya couldn't make a connection at how this idiot could be any danger to them. He was sniffed all over by a vampire''hmm…you would quite a delicatesse. I bet you would love to be violates as I drink your blood'' Shinya snapped and punched this pervert vampire as hard as he could.

''that's enough!'' great! Another pervert! Shinya's face was all red and he wanted to beat Kureto too but that was not why he's here, he calmed down.

''awww! Somebody needs more discipline'' Ferid brushed it off as if nothing happened ''Kureto make sure to tame your cat next time'' he put a hand on Kureto's shoulder and smiled to him.

''It is in training but it's remarkably stubborn. '' Kureto laughed with him despite feeling irritated that he was all over Shinya like that. Ferid noticed the situation and didn't say anything more.

''well then we should make business now. let's go to the office'' Ferid lead them through the hallway into his office. Spacious and with a view of a whole city. It was somehow calming and endearing. ''despite the financial problems that I have been already informed about we need to discuss some other matters too. But all in it's right time. Sit please'' he pointed at the table with chairs around it. Kureto and Shinya sat down obediently. '' as I understand you want from my company to give our weapon that originally were possessions of your army. In return we would get a replaceable human resources which it's still in its development stage am I correct?''

''yes. And we also have a demand to not interfere in our intelligence or threats. We don't want another war that cost us greatly''

''but if I recall correctly it was you who has started it. Despite that I am willing to make an agreement with you, humans. Am I not merciful. The fact that I could kill right this instant I will go against my nature and hold back to not drink your precious little brother's delicious blood'' all his playfulness and an image of pervert has gone in a second. He was not a vampire to be fooling with. Shinya was surprised. ''and in order to obtain your weapons you need more money to do researches and tests. Why would you think that I will give you money? What if this playing with experiments fails and all this is in vain''

''Bathory I assure you that it will not come to that'' Kureto said with no hesitation.''but we need money for resources we are lacking and they do not come cheap. Also we need the energy from deamon weapons to make the functional that are in your possession at the moment. Because of this we came here today to discuss about it. As for your demands we will consider them''

Ferid was calculating the chances for a second and clapped with his hands, startling the two humans by the table '' alrighty then'' his playfulness returned and he was the old perverted that he was at the start '' I will give you the financial support and we will supervise the researches to be sure that we were not deceived. And of course, we have few demands considering we will be giving quite a big resourcement material.'' Ferind was grinning like a little child and waited for confirmation

'' very well. As long as it is a company of two people that will supervise the situation. But you're not allowed to touch another human or disobeying the orders while you're on our territory.'' Kureto gained confirmation by a vampire and continued'' as for your demands. We are listening''

''yes… let us move freely and we would be delighted if your blood banks would turn into our food banks. Of course we would be willingly to pair. Since the war ended the starvation has abruptly increased.''

''in other words we will make a livestock for you without people's knowledge. As much as it seems reasonable to do so it will hard for it to became a reality.'' Kureto commented. He was concerned at how will the headquarters think of these demands it will not be easy to gain an agreement. The idea sounded quite smart and profitable. '' continue…''

''but of course.'' Ferid laughe it off hiding his displeasure despite his demand was not reallya big of a problem to deal with. It was just simply a food proposal contract afterall. ''I am aware of the circumstances your humanity is in and we would be happy to help you in order to our species come to some compromise and we would be living in piece with eachother. To achieve that we have been considering a lot and decoded to let me and Crowley Eusford be a part of your little army council .''

''wait'' Shinya interrupted'' what you're asking if understood this well. You want us to give you and lord Crowley the right to have a seat in the most powerful circle in the army and decide our concern.''

'' but of course. That way we will be sure that we will not be attacked again as it has happened in the past. We are fighting for our existence to remain as are you. I think we are on the same page my delicious blondie-kun. I see no harm in this, only benefit. Besides if you'll be short on soldiers then we could help you out. After all we are vampires. '' Ferid talked carefree and totally Unaffected by the fact that his demands could truly have a great influence on them.

'' give us a minute to discuss about the matter between us. '' Kureto read the situation. Ferid had gone in a second. '' What is the problem, Shinya?'' Kureto voice was deep and sounded serious '' I know the meaning of the demand he just made. But in the end the I will not decide if we will accept those conditions or not.''

'' but still we can't allow such a power to them. The would have the control over us. They are unpredictable and it's Crowley for God's sake. There could be great consequences. We can't risk like that much as to let them have so much influence''

''That's why we have to make an agreement and represent it to the elders to confirm and make a contract. But concerning the current situation we have no choice to let them have what they want. You know that very well yourself'' Kureto spoke with a calm voice and his intimidating aura grew bigger and bigger. Shinya couldn't say anything back. He was right and he hated that.

''alright I understand'' he gave in and looked through data. '' then how much money do we need anyway. Ferid talked about that matter like he knew that we are pushed into a corner.''

''10 milions to be exactly'' Kureto nonchalantly said in fact he was more surprised at how obediently was during this meeting. He smirked mischeviously '' by how obediently you just agreed to this I keep wonder why can't you be so obedient as I am having my way with you'' he leaned over and hold up his chin ''won't you give me a price for not jumping you right now? You are extremely tempting with not your guard up'' he caught Shinya off guard and managed to stole a kiss. He was amused as he got another handprint oh his left cheek, this time stronger than before

''you bastard!'' Shinya's anger was pilling up and cursed himself as he forgot what kind of person he really is. The only reason he tolerates this is because they are here to make an agreement with the vampires. Which reminded him of did he gone to?

The office door unexpectedly opened. A figure of an old butler has appeared '' Gentleman. The master has postponed the negotiations until tomorrow so if you will you'll be accompanied by the guards to the master's residence for a night. We have made all the arrangements, please, follow me''

They let the elder guide them and went to the mansion. As Kureto has imagined it will not be easy to make a compromise. Damn! As far as he was concerned he was now under Ferid's control. But at last he could harass his victim again. They got a spacious room with two king size beds. I guess vampires are wealthy enough to support their military researches and more. Walls were covered in paintings and portraits most likely by the previous vampires who owned this place. He quickly lost his interest in the room itself and he rather focused on Shinya.

* * *

''w-what are you doing again! ? I told you to never dare to touch me again'' Shinya tried to escape from his grasps yet one careless move cost him greatly and found himself tied up on the bed with Kureto on top.

''I said I would tame you. You still have the spirit to fight back. Quite a ferocious little cat you are'' he teased his victim as he slowly undressed the blonde. ''we will continue from where we stopped this morning. Ah the didn't disappeared.'' His hands trailed across the chest pressing on the red marks that were still strongly visible. Slowly fingers crossed down the abdomen nder the clothes and grabbed half hardened flesh. ''oh, so you can feel if your bind too. You surprise me in every aspect.'' He leaned down and his wet muscle licked his neck tasting salt of sweat drops. He nibbled his earlobe, gaining some moans from him as his hands were stroking his chest and cock. He trembled,knowing he can't do anything. Helpless and pitiful he resisted the pleasure and was disgusted by Kureto's touches despite feeling good. His mind was calling put for Guren. ''you look really erotic, your wrecked expression…it's arousing.'' His deep voice temped Shinya to give in this lust and perversion. A hand tightened the grip around his cock. The painful pleasure sent him to the stars and moaned out the sweetest sound Kureto ever imagined. Kureto felt the cock in his hands being completely erect with traces of pre-cum. He smirked as he got the reaction he wanted '' you voice is undoubtedly the most remarkable. You feel it when I treat you roughly. Teel me did our father handled you like that or I am better than him?'' he whispered in Shinya's ear and roughly stroked his hard penis, playing with the top. A slender body twisted underneath him, arching its back as the arousal reached Shinya's brain. His sweet voice kept singing while his wrists were slightly red as he tried to free himself.

''aaah! Stop this! …ngh! Aahaaa!'' he cried out as rough touches lustily played with his dick. Skilfull fingers played with his foreskin and the tip sliding upa and down, fondling the perineum. The feeling was heavenly but he still was able to gather all strength to resist. ''ngh! No….aaah'' he was completely at the man's mercy. Never ending rough touches sent him mad wanting for more. He remembered tha last time he would be treated this roughly. Teeth claimed his chest biting his sensitive nipples as the hand gripped tightly at the base of his penis making him unable to come. He loved it. He couldn't believe he was falling down again into this nightmare of depravity _. ' Father! Aaaah! No it hurts!'_ his memory went back from the beginning when it all started.

'' you are quite a sight right now. are you already twitching?'' Kureto lift up his head to look at Shinya's messy face. His cheeks covered in tears, he couldn't tell if they were from pleasure or not but he looked arousing. He wanted more of his crying face and the hatred he has for him. He looked into his eyes searching for that fighting spirit in those blue saphires. ''Shinya…'' he rubbed his lower half against the blonde's waist. He claimed those soft lips with his thick and slick muscle, dominating his prey. He hissed at the sudden pain inside and moved away. He tasted the iron in his own blood. He laughed and glared at his petite 'cat' that rebelliously tried to be untamed ''I haven't lost the will yet. I wonder what will you do when I take you here'' he stole another kiss from his wrecked prey as he licked his fingers,lubricating them with his saliva and fondled the entrance. Shinya was trembling at the contact. He has been sensitive all this morning. He moaned, desperately denying the fact that he wanted it. his body was twitching heavily as the fingers wanted to penetrate him yet they just played with his entrance, slightly stretching it so that he couldn't handle it anymore. 'Guren, forgive me' his eyes were filled with tears

''aaah! Ngh…yaaah!aaahah!..'' he screamed out as fingers entered him thurogh his first muscle ring. Thez went smoothly in all the way and messing up with the insides. Shinya arched his body in pleasure, he could see the stars. His heavenly moans inflamed Kuretos body and lust took over him. ''tell me you want it. '' he whispered with his most gentle voice. Now it became dashingly tempting to say the things Kureto wanted. Skilfull fingers reached his prostate

''y-yaah! I ….aahah…i..-ant it'' teeth that sank into his flesh leaving marks on his neck felt incredibly good. His cock was trembling and ready to burst. His lust and corruption was finally awaken. he loved the pleasant pain. He wondered how he ever wanted to suppress this sensation. His mind was now beyond the common sense. ''hahahaaha…aaaaah…yaaah!'' he moaned while enjoying Kureto had his way with him. All of his upper body was covered in bite marks. Kureto felt the change in Shinya's movements. His hips would follow the fingers as the come in and out and lusty moans of pleasure announced his ecstasic condition. He chuckled in sweet victory, sliding down with his wet tongue down his body,leaving atrial of saliva.

Ticklish yet very intoxicating sensation that Shinya felt was irresistible. he jumped as teeth bit into his thighs and flesh turned red. He rolled his eyes as this was surprisingly good. ''Kure…-to-aah'' he whispered the mans name he loath the most. He didn't care anymore. The pleasure was too big to be bothered who is doing it to him. Kureto stopped for a moment as he was sure he just had head wrong but after few repetition of his name he had to stop. He lifted up and looked into his victim's eyes. The were filled with euphoria, hatred, lust, bliss… tears of pleasure were falling down his flushed cheeks. He smirked at him '' finally. say it'' he demand it with lascivious voice, tempting him to say the words he wanted to hear. Shinya couldn't care less if he will be doomed forever.

He opened his legs wide open exposing his hard cock, anticipating to release its load and his twitching hole hungry for being stretched and being filled up with a mans semen. He breathed abruptly as his trembling voice called out to him ''Fuck me''

Now he really did it. Kureto lost his composure. Finally he lead him beyond the line of sanity and further away. Ha laughed and stripped himself ''do you know how erotic you are now. tempting me into this. I thought you'll never give in.'' Kureto positioned his cock against twitching entrance. '' I will not be gentle with you. I will make you cry''

Guren spread his legs even more and chuckled seductively ''fuck me hard as you can. I won't break'' he licked hi lower lip and moved his hips inviting Kureto to violate him.

''gladly'' were Kureto's final word as he claimed those lips for himself and push himself into Shinya's hungry hole. Heavenly scream escaped from blonde's lungs. Only one thrust and it already hit his sweet prostate, deep and hard. His insides were clenching around hardened hot flesh. His cock was twitching intensively. He felt the flesh move inside him, rubbing against his walls 'God it felt good!' he wanted more of it. the pace was gradually becoming faster and with each thrust his prostate was hit harder and harder.''you feel incredibly soft. So this is how you want to be pleasured?'' his deep velvet voice made him even hotter and all he could do was moan crazy. His legs rubbed against Kuretos, pressing him down in order to be penetrated beyond his sweet spot. It felt amaying as his prostate was rubbed and a hard cock went further threw his head back and moaned ''aaaahaa!...aaaa!... yeaaaah….do it harder. I love it! yaaaaahaaa!...'' he moaned and nibbled Kureto's earlobe. He enjoyed in this ecstasy and threw all his shame away, forgetting that he was fucked by the man he felt disgust. ''aaah! Yes. Fuck me with your hard cock'' he whispered in Kureto's ear

He gained a big laugh of the who was inside him fucking his insides nice and hard ''now you're seducing me. How well trained were you? Our father really took a great care of you'' he smirked and bit on is neck.

''untie me, please'' Shinya seductively begged and repeat with his sweet voice as his tears were flowing out of the corners of his eyes. Kureto ignored him and hit his insides harder than before gaining some hot noises out of him. He turned around his slender body that was already tired and completely out of strength and put his cock back inside from the back. Shinya beautifully arched his body as his hole felt another penetration. He loved the feeling of a hard cock going slowly through his muscle rings stretching his hole from the inside. His penis was twitching gradually leaking more and more pre-cum. ''aaah!please untie me I will ride you''

''aaah I can't say no to this'' Kureto chuchled at how needy his prey had become. He thrust in him for the last time before he will be ridden and at that moment he hit the perfect angle of a prostate. His moaning mess screamed out of bliss. ''oh, dry orgasm wasn't it. tell me does it really feel better that ejaculation?'' he teased his petite blonde by gently sliding in and out with his cock.

''aaaah! Y-yes it ….i-it f-feels good aaahaaa! Mhgmm…'' their lips clashed together. Shinya felt like in heaven. This gentle kiss was satisfying at the contrast of their rough sex. The ropes were untied and as soon as he was free he pushed Kureto down. He wanted more. He climbed on top and put it in. because of the weight puling down his body it felt like it went deeper yet still hitting his prostate. He moved his hips and arching his body every time his insides were hit at the right angle. 'I am sorry Guren!'the feeling of guilt came back yet it was over comed by the pleasure

'ah…Shinya'' kureto moaned as his insides squeezed around his thick muscle. He took the rope and tied it up around Shinya's trembling penis. Blonde was startled at the restraint yet It caused only to arouse him him. His insides tightened up and made him more sensitive. He loudly screamed again as he dry-orgasmed again. It felt too good and loose all his strength. Kurreto notice at the lack of stimulation and ram it in .

Shinya threw his head back. The feeling of being rammed from beneath up was addictive. 'more, I want more!' his mind screamed out. ''aaaah!Aah more! '' he was pushed down again and turned facing Kureto. The thrusts were fast and deep. His hips moved with Kureto's. He felt his cilamx is close. ''aaaah! Kureto cum in me! Aaah''. His insides were clamping down on his hard length as each thrust was aimed to hit his prostate. Kureto felt it too and fastened his pace bit into the flesh on the back of Shinya's nape.

Shinya moaned out as he felt his insides filling up with a hot white semen. ''aaaaaaahh!''he screamed and came the second after despite being his cock restrained. The feeling after sex made his mind hazy, unable to think straight. The pleasure still lingering inside him made him relaxed and drift off.

Kureto stroked his cheeks and leaned over to bite his neck that was covered in bite marks. He chuckled at the exhausting body of his little brother ''now you're mine. I will bring out your true nature, my little Shinya''

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed as as I did writing this.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
